


SasuHina Month Day Sixteen || Bridesmaid

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 20:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: "Always the bridesmaid, never the bride". Well, maybe she's just...taking her time. Gotta meet the right person, that's all.





	SasuHina Month Day Sixteen || Bridesmaid

After a while...she starts to hear the infamous phrase. “Always a bridesmaid, never a bride”. At first, Hinata doesn’t pay the jab much mind. She doesn’t really care what anyone else thinks. She’s going through life at her own pace! Just because her friends are marrying young doesn’t mean she needs to. She just...hasn’t found mister right yet. Or...possibly missus. She’s not overly picky in that regard, but...well, something’s always told her it would be a guy.

And...for a while, she thought she’d found him. But crushes in high school - especially ones never acted upon - don’t exactly equate to true love.

...especially when your best friend ends up dating them instead.

So far, though, she’s enjoyed every wedding she’s gotten to be part of. There was her cousin’s wedding, which honestly she thinks might be her favorite so far. Seeing Neji all spiffy (which, to be fair, he usually looks anyway), seeing his bride Tenten all dolled up...it was such a treat. Especially when Neji almost broke down, overwhelmed with happiness.

...it gave her hope she might have that someday.

Next to tie the knot was someone she knew mostly in passing, but still managed to get pulled on board: Temari had been from a rival school, but managed to snag one of her classmates, Shikamaru. Their wedding had been a bit less formal, and maybe a bit more fun. But admittedly Hinata hadn’t been as invested.

Then it was Ino’s turn. Talk about a showstopper. It had been big, loud, and flashy: just like Ino. Not that Hinata expected anything less. But boy had her feet been glad to get her shoes off at the end of _that_ night.

And now...well...the one that part of her has still managed to dread.

“All right everyone, last run through! Then we can break for the night and get something to eat!”

All the bridesmaids and groomsmen laugh as Sakura gives the announcement. It’s been a long evening of practice for the ceremony tomorrow, and they’re all ready to call it a night. Holding her little practice bundle of flowers, Hinata stands with the other girls and watches as they go through all the motions one last time. And as Naruto and Sakura practice their vows once again, she tries to ignore the heaviness in her chest.

_You had your chance, Hinata...and you blew it. Put all that behind you and be happy for them._

On the outside, at least, she’s all smiles. Maybe even a little teary eyed. Because that small part of her aside, she really is so happy for the pair of them. They make each other happy...and that’s what counts. Maybe a piece of her will always cling to her little crush, but that will never outweigh seeing her friends together and so joyful.

“Okay, that’s a wrap! Who’s hungry?”

While most holler in agreement, Hinata hands back her bouquet. “I think I’m gonna call it a night a little early.”

“Aww, really?”

“Yeah,” she assures the bride with a smile. “I had a long day before p-practice, so...I’d better get some sleep.”

“Well be sure to eat something too!” Sakura calls, her inner nurse showing through as Hinata leaves.

The Hyūga gives a weary wave over her shoulder. In truth...she really _is_ tired, but...maybe not just from a long day.

Tomorrow, she knows, will be even longer.

After some fitful sleep, she drags herself out of her hotel room and down to the room set aside for everyone to get ready. The bridesmaids’ dresses are a soft pink, and Hinata can’t help but find them just a _little_ cringey. But then again, they’re all supposed to pale in comparison to the bride.

And Sakura _does_ look beautiful. Her gown clings to everything, down to her hips before flaring in a full skirt: white with uncounted sequins to catch the light.

Soon enough...it’s time. And thanks to the hours of practice the night before...it goes off without a hitch. By the end, Hinata wipes tears from her eyes as the pair run back down the aisle, followed by the crowds as they move to the reception hall.

And then, the real party begins.

After cake, dancing starts, and music drowns out all but the most determined conversations. For a while, Hinata sticks by the other bridesmaids, but eventually she needs a drink. Indulging in a pina colada, she lingers at the makeshift bar and sips it slowly.

“Bloody Mary, please.”

Glancing over, Hinata recognizes Sasuke Uchiha: a fellow classmate, and Naruto’s best man. Like her, he seems a bit...exhausted. Accepting his drink, he doesn’t sip it like she does hers.

“...that bad, huh?”

He looks to her at her comment. “...I hate weddings.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Especially this one.” Another gulp. “What about you?”

“I like weddings, personally.”

“No, I mean this one specifically. Aren’t you pissed?”

“W-what?!”

He gestures. “You had the hots for Naruto in high school, right?”

“That was high school.”

“...uh huh,” he replies, taking another swig.

Hinata pouts. “...I’m happy for them.”

“Yeah, well, me too. Maybe now Sakura will stop leaving me voicemails.”

...that makes her still. “...she…?”

“That was high school too,” is all he offers in reply. Another gulp.

“...I see.”

“What about you? You ever gonna do this?”

“...maybe someday. I just...haven’t found the right person yet.”

“Better hurry up, right? You’re the last one of the group still unhitched, right?”

“It’s not a race,” she sniffs.

“...guess you’re right.”

“What about you? Eager to get ‘hitched’?”

“If it happens, it happens. But I’m not about to stress over it. I’d rather find love before deciding I want to get married, y’know?”

That earns a small laugh. “That’s...probably a good way to go about it, yeah.”

For a moment, Sasuke seems to consider her, watching her sip her drink. “...you wanna dance?”

“...with you?”

“I asked, didn’t I?” He opens his arms in a gesture. “We’re the two left behinders, right? Only makes sense.”

After a pause, she laughs again. “...all right, sure.” Taking one last swig of her drink, she follows to the dance floor, pausing as the current song ends, and is replaced by something a lot...slower.

Rather than hesitate, Sasuke scoops her up, ignoring her eep of surprise. Placing their hands, he starts sweeping her around, and...Hinata can’t help but be surprised by how good he is at this.

“So, Hinata...will I be invited to your wedding?”

She snorts. “...well, will I be invited to yours?”

“I s’pose so. We’ll see how things pan out, eh?” He gives her a drip, grinning. Seems that Bloody Mary wasn’t his first… “You might end up there for another reason altogether, eh?”

“...meaning?” she asks as he pulls her back up.

“Meaning...whatever you think it means.”

Her expression turns suspicious. “...well, like you say...I guess it depends how things work out.”

“Well then...I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...this feels slightly familiar, like maybe I wrote something like it, but uh...2/3rds of a way through a year through of daily drabbles will make you a little unsure what you have and haven't done xD
> 
> But here we have the ever-classic wedding trope. Specifically two people meeting at a wedding. And you KNOW the next one will be Sasuke and Hinata's...and then she can drag all the other brides to be HER bridesmaids x3
> 
> Aaanyway, I've got more writing to do, so! That's all for now - thanks for reading n_n


End file.
